<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born Again by alex_kade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373515">Born Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_kade/pseuds/alex_kade'>alex_kade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnificent Seven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Metaphors, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_kade/pseuds/alex_kade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OW: One of the boy's thoughts on death and rebirth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Born Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This originally was a little prompt fill from LJ like years ago, posted on FFN, and now I'm in the middle of moving all my FFN fics over here. This is the first of my M7 fic migrations. I'm about to spam this fandom, bear with me.</p>
<p>The original prompt was a drabble that had to do with a death and a rebirth. No M7 boys were killed in the making of this ficlet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His life had been taken from him, burned away in an inferno of petty jealousy and love's insatiable greed. Half his soul and the small bundle that was his entire world were left little more than charred ruins. <em>He</em> was left an empty shell. Three people had died that day, but it was the one left behind in the physical realm who cried agony in eternal Hell.</p>
<p>Then came his quiet Virgil, leading Dante with a simple nod of the head and inviting blue eyes that whispered, "Trust me." One followed, and one gave direction, though which was which at any given time was difficult to say. Either way, new breath was given to the tortured spirit; and he was born again, delivered into the world as both learning infant and guiding father.</p>
<p>He had lost his sun and his blue sky, but in their stead he became the moon sheltering six shooting stars. Together they lit up the night, becoming the objects that the tired and weary and fearful and hopeful sent their secret wishes to. It was those six stars and the responsibility of safekeeping those precious wishes that kept him alight. The dark was no longer a thing of nightmares for him, or for those he watched over. Since his rebirth, his moon was forever bright and full.</p>
<p>And kept alive by his six dancing, playful, mischievous, caring, selfless little stars.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>